


Compliance

by Ylith



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylith/pseuds/Ylith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur and Cobb try to screw over Saito, it doesn’t go well.  Cobb offers Arthur to Saito for the night to smooth things over, which Arthur doesn’t know about until he comes out of his hotel bathroom after a shower and finds Saito sitting on his bed, holding Dom’s room key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

Arthur didn’t know how long he’d been standing in the shower, but finally snapped out of his ruminations when he realized the water beating down on him was getting quite cold. He leaned forward and turned the dial all the way into the red, pleased when the water slowly warmed again. He knew he didn’t have much got water left, but wanted to soothe some of the chill out of his bones. 

Since he’d met Dominic Cobb, he’d always felt they were on top, that in some way they were untouchable. There was always somewhere to run, always something they had in their favor to keep their heads above water. They’d had jobs fall apart before, usually through Cobb’s recklessness, but this was the first time Arthur had ever felt trapped, like he just didn’t know what to do. With a man like Hitoro Saito, there was nowhere to run, no sort of leverage they had against him. 

Dom had told him not to worry, that he’d work something out, but it was no real consolation. Arthur himself had been pushed out of the meeting Dom had with Saito earlier, Dom insisting he had it under control. Dom was a smooth talker, but Arthur knew deep down that their attempt to screw Saito over wouldn’t be fixed with any amount of talking. 

So Arthur had done what he always did in such situation, what Dom told him to. He went back to his room and took a hot shower to calm down and collect himself. He knew Dom would return later to their shared hotel room and let him know what the next step was, he’d just have to wait. So Arthur shampooed his hair, before the hot water completely ran out. He toweled himself dry and moisturized his face and neck and combed his hair. He began to feel more balanced, was able to breathe again. 

He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, ready to disassemble and clean the PASIV while he waited for Dom. Maybe even clean his gun. He didn’t make it more than two steps before he stopped dead in his tracks, his entire body rigid. 

Saito was sitting on his bed. 

The older man didn’t have a gun as far as Arthur could tell, his hands resting palm down on the comforter. He looked tired, but not angry, though Arthur couldn’t think of a time that the man’s true emotions had ever been given away by his expression. Saito didn’t move a muscle as Arthur stared at him, his skin prickling as he realized his gun was on the other side of the room. He didn’t know how Saito got in, but figured a man of his wealth had the abilities to buy off almost anyone, least of all an over worked and underpaid hotel employee. 

Saito calmly raised a hand, beckoning Arthur forward with the crook of two fingers. Arthur stepped forward, numb and already calculating how he was going to get out of this alive, wondering if this meant Dom was already dead. Saito was several inches taller than him, was solid with muscle and while Arthur was a scrapper he was vulnerable in his current state. 

“Is he dead?” Arthur asked as he stepped forward, momentarily relieved when Saito smiled and said no. 

Saito reached into the breast pocket of his exquisite suit, pulling out a familiar key card. Arthur frowned upon seeing it, confused until Saito’s lip twitched with the undercurrent of a smirk and said “The compliments of Dominic Cobb.”

Arthur felt numb with the realization, the pieces falling into place even as Saito stood from the bed and came to stand directly before him. Arthur looked down at nothing when Saito’s nimble fingers plucked the fold of the towel, letting it fall to the floor and leave Arthur completely exposed before him. Arthur focused on breathing as Saito raised a hand to brush the backs of his fingers down his cheek, so close Arthur could feel the warmth of his breath against him. 

Dom had made his deal after all, and Arthur was part of it. He couldn’t even bring himself to be surprised, and though he wanted to be angry, he couldn’t muster any real ire. This was a way out, a way for them to escape Saito’s wrath and a too pretty a price on their heads for their adversaries to pass up. The confidence in the other man’s eyes told him Saito knew this too.

He let Saito lead him to the foot of the bed, let the older man guide his knees up onto the mattress one at a time with a hand to the backs of his thighs. When Saito rested a hand to the back of his neck, Arthur let himself be leaned forward until his cheek and shoulders were resting against the soft bedding. He just focused on his own breathing as Saito stepped back and considered his supplicant form, the submissive pose of his face in the bed and ass in the air leaving him exposed in every way. 

“Lovely,” Saito appraised, trailing his fingertips down Arthur’s sleek flank. “Very lovely, Arthur.”

Arthur lay there, perfectly still with his arms loose at his sides as Saito examined him. His eyes closed when Saito drew a finger down the length of his spine, fingers fanning out and coming to rest on the dip of his lower back. 

“I admit I was speculative when Mr. Cobb first suggested this little arrangement,” Saito said, his voice still calm and unhurried. “But he insisted you’d be...accommodating.” 

Arthur felt a tremor trickle through him at the word, at the realization that this was Cobb’s idea from the start, that he’d been offered up as the sacrificial lamb. Worst of all Dom had been right, Arthur would be compliant and give Saito what he wanted if it meant sparing the both of them. 

“There is no reason this could not be a pleasurable exchange for both of us,” Saito continued, thumb brushing between the spread cheeks of Arthur’s ass, ghosting over his hole. “Will you allow this, Arthur, and give yourself to me?”

Arthur turned his heated face into the bedding and nodded, his fingers curling into the comforter, finally huffing out the word “yes” when Saito asked him to verbalize his consent while rubbing his thumb in a lazy circle against Arthur’s perineum. 

Saito prepared him with the same unhurried confidence he had done everything else. Arthur could appreciate his skill, mouth slack against the bedding as he panted at the stimulation of Saito’s fingers inside him, spreading him wide and curling within him. Saito’s free hand stroked him, caressing his thighs and hips, humming appreciatively at any reaction or sound he coaxed from Arthur. When Saito finished, he strolled to the bathroom to clean his hands, and Arthur remained exactly as he was left. His skin felt overheated, his hole clenching on nothing after being stretched so far on Saito’s fingers. 

Arthur felt an odd calm wash through him when Saito dropped a towel onto the bed beside him. Everything the older man did was so clinical, so detached, it made Arthur see their impending transaction for what it was. Saito didn’t love him, didn’t expect affection in return, and Arthur knew if he wanted to he could stop it. It made everything easier. 

Arthur inhaled deeply through his nose, exhaling the last of his reservations as he heard the zip as Saito opened his trousers. He arched his back as he listened the the crackle of a condom wrapper, tipping his ass up even higher in welcome. Arthur released a choked off cry into the bedding when the head of Saito’s cock pushed in, the stretch burning yet in a familiar way Arthur could handle. Saito kept pushing in slowly until he was balls deep, resting his hips flush against Arthur’s and giving the Pointman a moment to adjust to the intrusion. 

Saito patted Arthur’s hip in approval, a low “very good,” all he said before resting both hands on Arthur’s lower back and dragging his cock almost all the way out. Arthur gasped at the slide, but when he tried to raise himself onto his elbows to ground himself, Saito pushed him back down, stilling his thrusts until Arthur was pressed back against the bed. The older man gathered his wrists in his hands, drawing Arthur’s arms behind his back and holding them there as he resumed his thrusts. 

Having no way to brace himself, Arthur was rocked across the bed, body loose and pliant as Saito fucked him. He moaned brazenly, not caring if it pleased the other man or not. Saito gripped one of Arthur’s wrists in each hand, holding his arms back in a way that reminded Arthur of reins as he pumped into him. Arthur’s cock bounced against his belly, suddenly so hard as Saito’s cock brushed against his prostate. His shoulders ached from how his arms were held, but Arthur relished it, enjoyed the way everything was taken out of his hands. 

Arthur could hear Saito breathing heavily behind him, pride swelling in him whenever the other man grunted, tightened his grip on Arthur’s wrists, or slammed hard into him when Arthur clenched down on him. Arthur enjoyed breaking down that perfectly polished presentation of Saito, of knowing that even when he was held powerless he could still have this effect on the man. He arched his back further, pushed back to deepen the thrusts, heat flooding through his belly straight to his cock from how the new angle rubbed inside him. His swollen prick hurt from how it swung, throbbing with need and oversensitive when the head brushed against the comforter. 

“Touch me,” Arthur groaned into the bedding. “I need....god I need you to touch me.”

Saito responded by pulling his arms back harder, his snapping against him, driving his face and shoulders into the bed until Arthur’s eyes were wet and he was giving little rhythmic cries with each thrust. When Saito finally released one of his wrists, Arthur’s hand shot between his legs and cupped his aching cock. The skin was hot in his palm, even the gentlest of touches sending shocks through him, so Arthur didn’t bother stroking, only kneaded himself delicately and thumbing the head. He was still jerked across the mattress, the blankets bunching under him as Saito kept fucking him forcefully. 

His other wrist was suddenly freed, and Saito was leaning forward to grip Arthur by the back of the head, fingers twining in his hair and holding him down as he pumped into him, his spare hand gripping Arthur’s waist. Arthur’s free arm flopped to the bed, his shoulder tingling after being trapped in an awkward position. Then Saito reached between his legs and gently squeezed his balls and Arthur came, open mouthed and gasping. His entire body shuddered with the force of it, his arm limp at his side and thighs shaking under the strain of having been spread for so long. 

“Hurry up,” he tossed huskily over his shoulder, fingers curling into the bedding as Saito picked up speed. His orgasm was as controlled as the rest of him, one rough crescendo before he was still, breathing hard through his nose but otherwise unaffected. Saito stood behind Arthur, his cock still buried within him while he collected himself. Arthur was still coming down from his own orgasm when he felt the man’s cock slowly pull out. As soon as Saito stepped away, Arthur finally pulled himself further up the bed so he could stretch his legs out, groaning as his tight muscles were finally extended. He heard the snap of the condom as the older man tied it off, and then the rustle and zip of Saito’s trousers. 

The bed dipped beside him as Saito sat, but he didn’t look towards the other man until he felt a soft towel brush between his legs. 

“I’m afraid another shower may be in order,” Saito said, a slight smirk on his lips. 

Arthur had half a mind to just lay there on his belly, let Dom come back to the hotel room and have to look at his naked fucked out body, see the lube smeared across his ass that Saito hadn’t been able to wipe away. He wondered if Dom would have the balls to tell him he was sorry, to  
ask forgiveness for pimping Arthur out to save his own ass. 

“So are we done?” Arthur asked, turning to head to look at Saito when the other man began idly stroking a hand across the swell of Arthur’s ass. 

Saito smiled at him. “You and Mr. Cobb have nothing more to fear from me.”

Arthur nodded, relieved. He carefully stood up from the bed, wincing a bit as the movement drew attention to his tender backside. He stooped down to pick up his discarded towel, still damp from his shower as he wrapped it around his naked hips. 

Saito took this as his cue to leave, standing as well and tossing Dom’s room key onto the bed before sauntering over to Arthur. He locked eyes with Arthur, leaning forward to press one kiss to his lips, the first they’d shared that night. He reached into his jacket pocket again and withdrew a business card, extending it with two fingers. Arthur took it, looking down, his brows knit with question. 

“Let me know the next time you’re in town,” Saito said. “Come by my office any time.”

Arthur’s eyes flickered back up to Saito’s. “Is this….a continuing condition of our well being?”

Saito chuckled, letting his fingers trail down Arthur’s smooth chest and flat belly, stopping just before the towel to fall away. “No, Arthur. Our business has concluded. Any further calls would be social in nature, and eagerly anticipated.” He cupped Arthur’s cheek before walking towards the door, hands in his pockets. Before he left, he turned, catching Arthur’s eye. “Mr. Cobb does not deserve your loyalty,” he said, nodding a final farewell before he closing the door behind him. 

Arthur told Dom that was the first and the last time, that if Dom pulled something like this ever again he’d be gone. Arthur wanted to mean it too, knew he could buy a one way ticket to Japan any time he wanted and live an easy life of luxury as Saito’s kept boy until boredom prevailed. He didn’t trust himself to follow through though, and knew Dom could see through his threats. Time passed though, and while Dom still put Arthur in harm’s way for his own gain and Arthur kept putting up with it, he hadn’t played Arthur’s pimp again. 

Deep down though, Arthur was still sure that if Dom found it providential, he’d ask for Arthur’s services again. So when he came into his room and found their current forger Mr. Eames sitting on his bed, Arthur steeled himself, Saito’s words “Compliments of Dom Cobb” ringing in his ears. 

Eames was smirking, looking beyond pleased with himself, his ankle crossed casually over his knee. His lush lips spread in a playful smile as he eyed Arthur up and down in greeting. 

“Did Dom send you?” Arthur asked, face dour as he braced himself for the answer. Eames was insufferable at times, but quite intelligent and ridiculously attractive even when crammed into ill fitting suits as he was now. Arthur had eyed him several times throughout their thus far brief partnership, would have accepted a tumble in the sheets, but not if it was instigated by Dom.

Eames scoffed, smile faltering only slightly as he quirked a brow at Arthur in confusion. “I’m quite sure Dominic Cobb would sooner shoot out my kneecaps than let me within fifteen feet of you unchaperoned, Darling. He’s rather selfishly protective of you.”

Now Arthur was confused, brows knit and jaw tense. “You mean he didn’t give you a key?”

Eames chuckled in dismay, settling both feet on the floor and crossing both burly arms over his broad chest. “I don’t know if I’m more confused by your assumption or insulted that you think I’m such a poor thief I’d need something as pedestrian as a key to get into a hotel room.” 

The more genuinely perplexed Eames looked, the more relieved Arthur felt. Eventually he entered the room further, depositing his PASIV under the bed and draping his jacket over the back of a chair. 

Eames stepped forward behind him, his hands settling warm on Arthur’s shoulders, squeezing deliciously to soothe the tension there. “If I’m completely off base you have my sincerest apologies, but I rather got the feeling that my attraction to you was reciprocated.” He nuzzled his elegant nose against Arthur’s nape when he felt the smaller man relax, his hands smoothing down Arthur’s arms. Eames’ thick lips brushing behind Arthur’s ear, breath hot against him as he murmured “what do you say, love...do you want me? Because I think you’re the most stunning,” he kissed Arthur’s shoulder. “Sexy,” he nipped at Arthur’s neck. “Intriguing man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” 

Arthur shuddered as Eames flicked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive ridge of his ear. “I think you’re far too confident in your own abilities,” Arthur said, turning to face Eames until they were standing nose to nose. Only the barest flicker in Eames’ eyes gave away his wavered confidence as he waited for Arthur to finish his thought. Arthur looked up and down Eames’ body, his cock twitching as he took in the bulge forming in Eames’ trousers and the lush rose of his mouth. He trailed his fingertips up Eames’ firm chest before twining his arms about the man’s neck. 

“But I’m willing to let you prove yourself.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> The gifset I made as inspiration for this fic can be found here:  
> http://teamhardigan.tumblr.com/post/104119244092/when-arthur-and-cobb-try-to-screw-over-saito-it


End file.
